Possession
by the-smallest-sprinkle
Summary: Minerva falls into a deep depression when her parents die during the war against Grindelwald. The only person who could possibly fix her is Tom. She falls in love with him, but he can't possibly feel the same way about her, right?


**A/N: **Got the idea when I was listening to the song Dear Diary by P!nk. It's pretty angsty, but that's just the mood I'm in right now. Usually the stuff I write is ADMM, but nothing I could come up with between them was depressing enough because they're far too perfect together. So this is MMTR. Might change if I decide to give her a happy ending, which I probably won't. I feel like killing people off today. Hope you like it! Or don't like it, it's really not supposed to be happy. Either way is fine with me.

_Disclaimer: I don't own HP. If I did, MM and AD would totally be married. LOL. Moving on._

_Minerva's Diary_

_October 4, 1962: _

_Today is my birthday. I'm sixteen today, but I don't really care. All I can think about is Tom. It began at the beginning of the year, at the welcoming feast. He caught my eye from across the hall, at the Slytherin table. I didn't know him then. I hadn't even really noticed him before, which wasn't surprising, as Gryffindors were kept as far from Slytherins as possible._

_I shouldn't have cared, but he was so unnaturally handsome; I couldn't tear my gaze from him. He threw me an alluring smirk. My heart stopped. My friends, Rolanda and Poppy noticed my preoccupation and attempted to distract me. I finally looked away, but for the rest of the feast, I kept glancing back at him, wishing in vain that he would notice me. It didn't happen._

_That night was the beginning of an infatuation that started out seeming like the best thing in the world. Just that little smirk on his part left me craving more. I felt incomplete, suicidal even, without it; without him. I scolded myself; it really was silly to feel that way about a person. It didn't help._

_Over the next few weeks, I saw either little or nothing of Tom. He seemed to be avoiding me. I couldn't stand it. I sought him out. My friends seemed unimportant. I ignored them for the most part; shunned them. I fell into a sort of deep depression. Finally, a month later, I saw him. He glared at me, and I couldn't understand why. It broke my heart. Poppy and Rolanda were concerned for me, and were hurt that I suddenly didn't want them around anymore._

_It was later in the week when I received a letter from the Ministry of Magic informing me that my parents had both been murdered by Grindelwald. The news completely crushed any sense of happiness I might have had. I went numb, and became even more withdrawn. _

_Everyone around me noticed the change in my composure. My waist length, curly, black hair that was normally shiny and beautiful hung limp and unkempt. I skipped meals often, and lost weight. I talked to no one, and ignored anyone who tried to speak to me. Eventually they just stopped trying to talk to me altogether. I didn't answer questions in class like I normally did, and I fell behind in my schoolwork._

_My professors realized that something was wrong. One day after double Transfiguration with the Slytherins, my favorite class, because Tom was in it, Professor Dumbledore called me to his office. He offered me a lemon drop, which I declined as always. He gestured for me to sit down on the other side of his desk, and began, "Minerva, is something wrong?" He looked slightly uncomfortable. _

"_No," I said coldly, "Now if you would excuse me I—"_

"_Minerva, don't lie. I can see that something has happened. If you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but if you should need to talk to someone you can always come to me." Dumbledore looked over his spectacles in an unnerving way, "Don't let whatever it is get in the way of your schoolwork. You possess an amazing amount of talent for someone your age."_

_I snapped, letting all my pent up anger and despair out on him, "IS MY SCHOOLWORK ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY KNOW HOW I FEEL!"_

_Dumbledore looked very sad about something for a moment and then simply raised an eyebrow. I felt bad after that for screaming at him, and then handed him the letter informing me of my parents' deaths. I hadn't put it down since I got it, hoping with every atom in my body that it would disappear and my life could go back to normal. It didn't, much to my disappointment._

_I watched him as he scanned it, his blue eyes darting from side to side; filling with sadness when he was finished. "I'm so sorry," he said, "Is this the only thing that has caused your sadness?" _

_I couldn't possibly tell him about Tom, so I nodded, a bit to quickly. Dumbledore didn't look like he believed me, but he reluctantly dismissed me anyway, seeing that he wasn't going to get any more information out of me today._

_I head back to my dormitory, and much to my delight, though I hid it deep inside, I passed Tom. I forced myself to move on and not linger, but it was difficult. At that time I thought he didn't want me and could never love a girl as ugly as myself, so I didn't try to make him talk to me and made no move on him. I knew that he would only break my heart. I also knew though, somewhere deep within myself that if I was to be without him I would not be able to live much longer._

* * *

**Tom's Thoughts:**

**Tonight, at the Welcoming Feast, I saw the most beautiful girl. I think her name is Minerva, but I'm not sure. I can't believe I've never noticed her before. I was overwhelmed, which is not something that happens to me easily. Everything about her is perfect. For the majority of the feast, all I could do was drink in the image of those long luscious curls, ivory skin, and rosy red lips. I forced myself to look away from her eventually, but not before she looked over at me with what was clearly lust in her gorgeous eyes. I can't say I'm not glad that she doesn't have a boyfriend. If she did, he's definitely in for it. Because I want her. And Lord Voldemort always gets what he wants. For now, I'm going to try to stay away from her. As hard as that may be, it could end badly between us if I conclude that it's better for me not to be dependent on anyone. **

_**One Month Later:**_

**I've successfully avoided her, but it kills me every time I see her. I have double Transfiguration with her, and now I know of her precociousness. She's so powerful, and I would love it if she were a Death Eater **_**and**_** my girlfriend. So far everything I've seen from her is perfect; what with her looks and impressive magical abilities I'm sure she's good at about everything she does. I watch her all during class. She looks somewhat depressed, but pays attention all the same. I watch as she writes, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth, and I can't help but wish that I was the tip of the quill that she puts between her lips when she's thinking. Her every move is completely irresistible. I watch her as often as possible, but I try to keep my distance. I watch her, and I know that one day, she will be mine. **

**A/N: **Wow, so that didn't turn out anywhere close to what I expected. I keep trying to write these tiny little oneshots, and it just doesn't work out. So what do you think? I was trying to put off the sort of possessiveness that I think Tom would have… did I pull it off? Hey, do me a favor and click that little green button down there… The one that says reviews? Yeah, that one. Tell me if you want a sequel. I had originally intended to stop here, but if you want a sequel, it shall be done. Love ya, Ivy


End file.
